Songficmania!
by Harry Potter Fan 1994
Summary: Originally called I'm With You. I guess I liked writing songfics a lot, so I'm adding new ones to this every now and then. These are just going to be a bunch of songfics with a RobStar pairing. Rated for the language of some of them.
1. I'm With You

Okay, I have to go to bed in a half hour, so this is going to be really short (I think.) Well, this is my first songfic! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne.

* * *

_I'm Standing on a bridge  
I'm waitin in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
Theres nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but theres no sound _

Kori Anders shivered, walking past unfamiliar people in the rain. Earlier that day, she had received a note. _Meet me on the roof tonight,_ it read. She didn't have to ask from whom it was. She knew. And she had decided she would ignore it.

Yet here she was, trying to find her way on to a boat without catching pneumonia first. _Idiot._ She didn't know who she was cursing. She cursed a lot. Swearing had become a regular part of her vocabulary since the Titans broke up. "Idiot" was almost a compliment from her.

Since the Titans broke up...she shivered again, but this time it wasn't from the cold. She had never felt so lost since that day. She heard somewhere that people started to swear after they had lost all confidence in themselves. _Damn right._

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you _

Why had she agreed to this letter? Kori looked across the small stretch of water seperating her boat from a tiny, familiar island. For all she knew, there could be a serial killer waiting for her on top of the giant T that took up most of the space on the island. But she knew that wasn't it.

Kori stepped off the boat and paid the ferryman. She was about to step into the building and take the stairs, but stopped herself. Maybe just for one moment, she could pretend she was a Teen Titan again. Pretend that she was among friends, among teammates, and among...him. Pretend that she was happy again. She could feel it surging through her body, the unbridled joy. Just the island was having this effect on her; she could feel herself hover and start to fly.

Kori knew it wouldn't last long, so she flew to the top of the Tower as fast as she could and softly alighted on the rooftop. She could see a very familiar figure on the other end, and now she could barely keep her heart from soaring with hope.

_im looking for a place  
searching for a face  
is anybody here i know  
cause nothings going right  
and everythings a mess  
and no one likes to be alone _

The figure turned around as she approached it. Kori stopped dead in her tracks. She felt the urge to just run away, far away. Why had she come here in the first place? She hadn't seen this person in two years. How could she hope that nothing had changed? She knew absolutely nothing of his whereabouts. Maybe he had come here to kill her!

_Two years, Kori. That's all it took for you to go completely paranoid. How could you blame him for something like that?_

"Star? Is that you?" Robin called. Kori hesitated, then nodded. Neither made any move to approach the other, and a tense silence settled upon them. Finally, Robin broke it.

"I missed you, Star," he said, but rather formal and stiff. Kori involuntarily jutted her chin out ever so slightly, but enough to show that she wasn't going to take anything from him, no matter how good friends they once were.

"I missed you also, Robin."

Another silence overtook them. Then, suddenly, Kori was crying and running into Robin's waiting arms. "Dammit, Star, I didn't even know where you were and I was so worried every day. Thank god you were still in this city. I can't believe I ever left you," Robin said, holding her tight.

"Robin?" she asked after she had calmed down enough to talk.

"Yeah?"

"Does this mean we may go back to the way things used to be?"

Robin pulled her away and held her at arms length. He looked down at Kori sternly. "No."

Kori was shocked. "W-what? Why not?" she asked him, open mouthed. His gaze softened considerably.

"It'll be better than it used to be, Star. I promise," he answered. He kissed her tenderly. "I'm never letting you go again."

And the rain cleared.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I dont know who you are  
but I... I'm with you_

_

* * *

_

I hope you liked it! I thought it was pretty vague...but otherwise I think it was okay. Review please!


	2. Everytime We Touch

Wow. I think I like writing songfics a whole lot better than stories...or maybe it's a phase. Well, now this is songfic-mania! Disclaimer: I own none of these songs (unless I think of writing one) or TT.

* * *

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_Without you it's hard to survive._

Starfire had gotten very good at pretending, or as most of the other Titans would call it, lying. _However_, she argued with herself, _this could not be considered lying, for it is hurting no one but myself._ She cleaned the Tower, as usual, trying to force a huge grin on to her face. It worked...mostly.

"Star? Something wrong?" asked Robin. Starfire resisted the urge to groan, which would probably give away the fact that something _was _wrong. Of course _he_ had to figure out her act. She smiled sweetly at him, or as sweetly as she could manage at the moment.

"No, Ro-friend Robin. Everything is glorious! It is a beautiful day and everyone is in such a wonderful mood!"

Robin cocked an eyebrow. "There's a thunderstorm outside. Plus, Raven blew up a light five minutes ago because Cyborg had to punch Beast Boy to get him off the game controller." As if on cue, lightning flashed outside. Starfire's fake grin faltered.

"Oh...perhaps I should just persist with my cleaning then...the Tower shall be brightened if it is not dirty, yes?" said Starfire, eager to get away. Robin grabbed her arm and she tried not to gasp as a surge of electricity ran up from her elbow.

"Did I shock you? Sorry, it's the suit. Everytime I forget it has to be dry cleaned and put it in the washer...but you didn't answer my question. What's wrong?"

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_It was merely a static shock, Starfire. Stop being so jumpy!_ Starfire ordered herself. "Nothing is wrong, as I have told you before."

"I don't believe you," Robin stated bluntly. He was very good at being blunt. Starfire sighed.

"You need not believe me, R-friend Robin. I only wish to 'get over with' the cleaning. Please walk with caution; the floor is slightly wet."

Robin smirked. "Unless you can get me to believe you, I'm not going to let you out of the hallway." Starfire sighed. She was in no mood for games, especially not today, and especially not with Robin. She tried to maneuver her way past him, but he had all the exits covered. "Starfire, if you'd just tell me, there wouldn't be a need for this, now would there?"

"I have told you that nothing is wrong! Even if there was something wrong, you must not try and force it out of your friend like this!"

"Yeah, well, it's been going on for weeks now, whatever it is, and if something's not right, I want to know!"

"Know this: it is your fault entirely!"

That took Robin aback. "My fault?"

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

"Always, it is you! You are _always_ there to catch me when I fall in battle, _always_ there to help me when I am in trouble, _always _there to help me understand everthing, and _always_ there...just with me! It is infuriating! I do not understand. Why was I so miserable when you left to undertake the journey to train with the True Master, when you accepted the prom duel-date with the rather disturbing Kitten, and when you had payed so much attention to my sister rather than me? Why was I so happy when you and I were elected king and queen or when we had been sitting on the enjoyable ride of wheeling on the Ferris or whenever you are near me? I do not feel so for Beast Boy or Cyborg. Why you? Why--"

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

Starfire was interrupted by Robin. He had been listening to this speech with an enormous amount of surprise evident on his face, but finally snapped out of his daze. He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him, planting his lips on hers.

Starfire had never felt such a whirl of emotions as were occupying her right now, but they were all very pleasent. Surprise was there, of course, but she had never been more happy, or less confused, or any more blissful. There was something new...it had always been there, but now she knew what it was. Love.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_This is why he is always there to catch me when I fall in battle, always there to help me when I am in trouble, always there to help me understand everthing, and always there...just with me. This is why_ _I was so miserable when he left to undertake the journey to train with the True Master, when he accepted the prom duel-date with the rather disturbing Kitten, and when he had payed so much attention to my sister rather than me. This is why I was so happy when him and I were elected king and queen or when we had been sitting on the enjoyable ride of wheeling on the Ferris or whenever he is near me. I love him, and he loves me. This is why._

_Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static._

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so_

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life_

Starfire pulled away after a while, hugging him happily. Robin was still a little taken aback over everything that had happened in the last few minutes, but he was already in love with the idea. His head started to clear, and he realized his feet were no longer touching the ground.

Starfire giggled. "My apologies. It is rather difficult to contain my joy at the moment."

Robin smiled at her. "Let's stay up here...till dinner, anyway."

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._

_And everytime we kiss I swear I can fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side _


	3. High School Musical

My school just did a play on High School Musical, so now I've got all of those songs stuck in my head. These are only shortened versions, though. There are two songs: The Start of Something New and What I've Been Looking For. Well...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

_Living in my own world_

_Didn't understand_

_That anything can happen_

_When you take a chance_

Robin sat on the roof, smiling to himself. _Starfire..._ What he would be without her, he didn't know. He remembered their first meeting...the one and only time they'd ever kissed..._Only once? Life would be so much better if I could kiss her every minute of the day..._

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

**Starfire, fresh out of a Gordinian slave ship, had been trying to get some sort of futuristic handcuffs off of her wrists. She smashed them on a pillar of a pizza parlor over and over again, attempting to break them. The column was felled with her strength. Robin, not knowing anything, threw a birdarang straight at her.**

**"Who are you?" he had asked.**

**Instead of answering, she came up into a leap that carried her all the way across the street, leading into an asphalt-wrecking downward swing. He jumped clear in the nick of time and touched down in a backward skid, but one roundhouse after another forced him to keep bobbing and weaving. Robin leaped high over Starfire and slung a handful of grenades, which exploded in her face. The smoke from Robin's grenades couldn't quite hide those beautiful, glowing green eyes of the fighter within it. The column evaporated to expose her fully; and Robin gasped softly, amazed she could withstand such a blow. She then proceeded to throw a car straight at his head.**

**"Hm. Stronger than she looks," he had said shakily to himself.**

**That was _before_ she had broken his bo-staff.**

**"Zota," she had said. What the heck did that mean? Robin realized he had never really asked her. Had she been insulting him?**

**She came for another jumping strike. Before she could reduce his skull to powder, though, a green bighorn sheep bounded into view and rammed her at full speed. Beast Boy had arrived at just the right moment, and he resumed human form and saluted Robin.**

**"Ex-Doom Patrol member Beast Boy, sir! How can I help? Wowzers! You're Robin, aren't you, sir?"**

**"Well, you can start by not calling me "sir.""**

**Robin had spent a few more minutes arguing with Beast Boy, until Starfire recovered from Beast Boy's hit. She picked up and threw a bus at them. Cyborg, just arriving at the scene, had stopped it.**

**"Yo! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" Cyborg had yelled.**

**Beast Boy had pointed to Starfire. "She started it!"**

**Starfire had begun fighting yet again. It was three on one, and she had been winning.**

_Ooh, I know that something has changed_

_Never felt this way_

_And right here tonight_

_This could be _

**"Girl's gonna wreck the whole city!" Cyborg had said.**

**"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," he said calmly.**

**"What do you think, you the boss or something?" Cyborg had asked.**

**"Just give me a chance."**

**He approached her slowly, but she had been trying to scare him into a retreat. **

**"Gokta!" she had screamed.**

**Robin had held out a lockpick. **

**"It's okay. Look." He had gained her trust, apparently, because she was edging forward, allowing him to take off her shackles. He smiled at her, though she did not smile back. It was the first time he had seen her up close, and she looked even more beautiful than from far away. The handcuffs fell to the ground.**

**"There. Now maybe we can be-"**

**Then, she had kissed him. Robin had honestly thought he was in heaven. He barely knew this girl, and from what he did know, she hated him. Well, that was what he had thought. But, apparently, she had liked him enough to kiss him.**

**She pulled away, much to his annoyance, and pushed him away from her. Not only that, but she started to speak English. **

**"If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!"**

_The start of something new_

_It feels so right to be here with you, oh_

_And now looking in your eyes_

_I feel in my heart_

* * *

Robin smiled to himself again just as he heard the door to the roof open. "Robin? May I join you?" asked Starfire's sweet voice. Robin grinned at her and patted the spot next to him. She flew in eagerly and settled beside him. "Is there a reason you are out here tonight? You did not come back in for dinner." 

Robin frowned. Dinner. Whoops. "I forgot. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

_It's hard to believe_

_That I couldn't see_

_You were always _

_There __beside me_

Leave it to Starfire to remind him. Now she was worried. _Damn._ "Are you okay, Star?"

"I am merely worried for your health. Please, Robin, why do you avoid meals and such? You shall suffer from malnutrition and become completely starved and perhaps--" her eyes widened in fear as she looked at him--"Perhaps you shall die! Robin, you must eat this very second! You cannot avoid--"

Robin silenced her with his laughing. "Come on, Star. It's only one meal. I'll eat later. I just need to clear my head."

Starfire looked confused, so Robin added, "Sort out some thoughts."

Starfire nodded and studied him. "Perhaps you could share with me what is bothering you? I have heard it is healthy to trust someone with a problem, so that it shall not remain 'bottled up' inside of you."

Robin almost laughed. Since when had she been so concerned about health problems? "It's nothing, really, Star. Just a few things I need to sort out on my own."

She smiled at him, but he could tell he had disappointed her. "Very well, but you know I am always there if you need me."

"I know, Star."

_Thought I was alone_

_With no one to hold_

_But you were always_

_There beside me_

Starfire got up, sighing. So many times, Robin had helped her through difficult events. She had just wanted to "repay the favor"--at least, that's what she thought it was called--but Robin would not let himself be helped.

Robin grabbed her arm, and Starfire thought she saw a light blush upon his face. "Can you stay, Star?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. Anytime with Robin was special to her. Ever since she had met him she knew she harbored feelings for him, but it was very hard to come out in the open about them, she discovered.

Starfire sat down next to him, but closer this time. She watched him as he stared out at the water.

_This feeling's l__ike no other_

_I want you to know_

_I've never had someone_

_That knows me like you do_

_The way you do!_

Robin turned to her and grasped her hand. Tonight, he decided. He had to tell her tonight. It was no use trying to keep it hidden any longer. They'd come out eventually. So why not now, when the others were busy eating dinner and there was no fear of an intrusion?

"Starfire, you know you're my best friend, right?"

_I've never had someone_

_As good for me as you_

_No one like you!_

Starfire nodded, and couldn't help but let a little hope into her eyes. Maybe he would tell her what was insecting him! Or was it arachniding? She didn't care at the moment. He stopped suddenly, as if he just wanted to forget he ever tried to say something about it.

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for._

"Yes?" she egged him on. He sighed, too and let go of her hand. He suddenly seemed so lost, out of his league. Starfire hugged him out of pure instinct. "Please tell me what is wrong, Robin.

"Nothing's wrong, really. It's just that...you know I'm not good at talking about...how I feel and stuff." He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Perhaps words are not needed."

_So good to be seen_

_So good to be heard_

_Don't have to say a word!_

Robin shook his head. "Yeah, they are. I can't...I can show you, but it won't mean anything to you," he said, a little desolately. It wasn't until a while later that he learned she had only kissed him to absorb the language, not because she might have actually liked him that way. Of course not. His brain must have been a little too worn out from the fight to realize it at the time.

_But what if she doesn't like me now, either?_ Robin wondered. He chose to ignore that particular thought.

_So long I've been lost_

_So good to be found_

_I'm lovin' havin' you around!_

"Starfire..." he grabbed both her hands again and stared at the beautiful emerald eyes currently wide with worry. "I want you to know...you know everything about me, no matter how hard I try to hide it. No one's ever been as close to me as you are. I've never had someone that knows me like you do."

_The way you do!_

"And I don't think I'll ever meet someone as kind, caring, and beautiful as you in the rest of my life. You're completely perfect, and way to good for me, but no one's ever made me feel like this before. I'll never meet someone as good for me as you again."

_No one like you!_

"Starfire...what I'm trying to say is...I love you," he choked out. He waited, dreading the worst, when Starfire tackled him to the ground in a fierce hug.

"I have been waiting to hear that for so long, Robin! I..."

She was silenced by his lips. When he pulled away, he was amazed at how flushed she looked for it meaning nothing but a knowledge transfer for her. "Starfire? I didn't mean to upset you..."

"No, you did not! Raven has told me that you wished to perform the knowledge transfer with me many times, and she told me everything...what it means. And I..." she stumbled across the words, not quite sure what to say. Robin smiled.

"Starfire, do you love me?"

"More than anything."

"Good." Starfire beamed at him, understanding. Words were not needed anymore. She leaned in for another kiss.

_So lonely before_

_I finally found_

_What I've been looking for._

* * *

Return to Top 


	4. Secret Love

Disclaimer: Don't own TT or "Secret Love" by Mandy Moore.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Once I had a secret love**

**That lived within the heart of me**

**All too soon my secret love**

**Became impatient to be free**

How did I end up like this, trying to comfort my crying girlfriend? What had I done to deserve to see her cry? I hated it when she cried. It probably hurt me as much as, or more, than it hurt her.

"Starfire, please, don't cry. It's okay..." I said. Whatever _it_ was.

"No, Robin, it is _not_ okay. Why do you persist in pushing me away?" she asked, wriggling out of my grasp. I looked down in shame.

_Flashback_

_"We are victorious!" cried Starfire joyously. She turned to me, about to kiss me, but I put a finger to her lips reluctantly. _

_"Remember what I said? We can't do this in public, Starfire," I whispered roughly. She turned away, but not before I saw a single tear slide down her cheek._

_"I remember, Robin."_

_End Flashback_

"Starfire, I'm not pushing you away now, am I?" I said desperately. She shook her head.

"Why can we not tell this to the world, Robin? Are you ashamed of me? Do you not wish to let anyone know that you are 'single' no longer so that if need be you will have another, less naïve girl to go to?"

I was taken aback. "That's not it at all!"

"Then what is? Can you give me a reason as to why no one, not even our friends, can know?"

I pulled her into a hug again, just wanting this to be over. "Star, I just don't want you to get hurt."

She didn't even struggle, but whispered, "I am already hurt."

"Star…"

"I asked for a good reason."

"What if someone were to take you away from me, and torture you, and—"

"_You_ are torturing me, Robin," she said quietly.

"No." I tried to kiss her, and tried to make her forget it, but she pushed me away. She got off the bed, standing unsteadily, not looking at me.

I reached for her hand. "Stay with me," I begged. She shook her head again.

"It feels so wrong, Robin, like I am living a lie. I do not want to live this lie anymore. I love you more than anything, Robin, but I cannot take this." Was she breaking up with me?

"Starfire, please! I…what do you mean? You aren't…" She raised her head, and I got a good look at her once beautiful face, now blotched with tears.

"Good-bye, Robin," she whispered, running out of the room.

I couldn't take it. I couldn't believe it. Starfire broke up with me. Starfire thinks I am…was ashamed of her. Starfire…Starfire…Starfire's gone.

I ran to her room, but it was already locked. I pounded on her door. "Star, open up!" From the inside, I could hear her sobbing, and Silkie crooning. I turned around, leaning on the door and sliding down, knowing I had messed up too bad to fix this time.

"Starfire, please…I need you…I love you…"

**So I told a friendly star**

**The way that dreamers often do**

**Just how wonderful you are**

**And why I'm so in love with you**

* * *

The next day, I woke up, wishing I could never wake up again. I just laid in bed for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling. _I am already hurt. You are torturing me, Robin. I am living a lie. Good-bye, Robin._

Then I remembered I had a city to protect, clues to find, villains to defeat. _Who cares?_ I went down for breakfast, knowing I probably wouldn't eat anyway.

The other four were down there already. Raven looked up when I entered, a pained expression on her face. _She knows something's wrong,_ I thought. _She can feel it._

Starfire glanced at me when I walked in, but looked away quickly. "Good morning, friend." That sentence cut like a knife. I went up to her.

"Star, look at me," I whispered in her ear. She jerked around, obeying my command. I kissed her, in full view of the others. Even Beast Boy and Cyborg, I saw out of the corner of my eye, stopped playing their video game to gawk at us. I broke the kiss.

**Now I shout it from the highest hill**

**Even told the golden daffodils**

**At last my heart's an open door**

**And my secret love's no secret anymore**

I smiled at the look she gave me. She couldn't decide if she was confused, angry, miserable, glad, or amazed. The only expression she got through was surprise. Then a lone tear ran down her face. "Robin, why…?"

I wiped it away with my thumb and caressed her cheek. "I don't want to hurt you, Starfire. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

She squealed with happiness, tackling me with a hug. I grinned and pulled her as close as I could.

"Wait a sec, you guys are together?" asked Cyborg in amazement. Raven's pained expression had died away, and she didn't look half as curious as the other two, merely glad she could go back to her book. I rested my forehead on Starfire's.

"Yeah. And I'm going to show the whole world."

**Now I shout it from the highest hill**

**Even told the golden daffodil**

**At last my heart's an open door**

**And my secret love's no secret anymore**

* * *

It just came to me...ah, well. Review please! 


End file.
